


"Smile for me darling"

by orphan_account



Series: Arthur's secrets [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has dimples and doesn't want the team to know about them</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Smile for me darling"

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first movie fanfiction and today i just felt obsessed with dimples and what better way to celebrate by characters with dimples??? Joseph Gordon-Levitt has dimples i swear!!!

Arthur woke up to the blaring noise of the alarm clock. Opening his eyes and hitting the off button he sat up organizing his thoughts for the day.

Going through his usual morning routine of shower,get dressed,eat,gather things and go to work. He went into the bathroom and started the shower passing the mirror and getting a good look at himself. It's not like he didn't smile just not around people when he was alone maybe one or two would slip by and he just happened to catch one in the mirror. And god how he hated them,he'd had them his whole life and people defined him by them,his dimples.

He was the point man he wasn't suppose to be cute or adorable they didn't match his face he had a smooth clean jawline high cheekbones and a sharp nose. Dimples just didn't fit in they stood out when he smiled and everyone would just go on and on about them which is why he stopped smiling.

He rolled his eyes,sighing and going back to the running water of the shower I mean it's not like anyone was going to see them...right?.

* * *

 

Arthur strolled into the warehouse that they were using at the present moment and job. He greeted Cobb, gave a quick hello to Ariadne ignored Eames' rude comment and sat down to start work.

Eames had been thinking about this for a while now " _what does Arthur's smile look_   _like_?". He had always wondered why someone would choose not to smile "what if he had a lovely smile?" Eames thought leaving his work to pile up on his desk. The forger pondered on this and thought of ways to make people smile. A joke? no,Arthur had no sense of humor, a heartfelt poem? Eames didn't know if Arthur even had emotions to begin with and plus...that would be creepy from him. Suddenly Eames had an idea so good you could see a light bulb go off in his head...Tickling,was Arthur even ticklish?. He didn't know,but he was going to find out soon enough.

Everyone sat in lawn chairs in a semi-circle, all of them hooked up to a PASIV (sorry if i spelled that wrong) They were testing out a new drug of Yusuf's. Everything was pretty normal except the weird glaces Eames kept giving Arthur. After a few test runs Yusuf told everyone to stay there while he fixed a few things.

Cobb walked over the Arthur asked him a few things and walked away to get a drink of water. Finally it was Eames' turn to make his move he walked slowly behind all the chairs walking relaxed as not to be seen as suspicious. He came up behind Arthur's chair and reached his hands by the point man's sides and quickly started viciously tickling him.

First the point man bucked and let out a scream then started laughing. Eames was entranced by this laugh so deep and jovial Eames hunched over to look at Arthur's face he gasped and backed away smiling and eyes sparkling  _the point man...had dimples."._ Out of all the things that could have happened he had dimples.

"Eames!!! what the hell was that?!?!" the point man growled at him catching his breath after being so surprisingly attacked. That scene had caught everyone's attention especially Ariadne's who was sitting right next to the action she had caught what Eames had saw too. Eames still looked at Arthur with pure ecstasy "You have,dimples..." Eames said quietly Ariadne gasping along with him.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose,sighing "Yeah and what about it?" He asked Eames in a very annoyed voice. "There beautiful!!" Eames exclaimed moving closer to Arthur "oh my god" Arthur sighed flopping down on the chair. "wha-why would you not smile more those are absolutely perfect.!!". Ariadne came running over kneeling down opposite of Eames "You look so cute with them!! like a puppy!!" she gushed pinching his cheeks. Arthur jerked his head away trying to hide the blush that was spread across his nose and up his ears. "You must have melted every girls heart in high school!!!" Eames gushed exaggerating the beauty of them. "No,no i didn't." Arthur replied bluntly

Suddenly at that moment Cobb walked in "Hey guys i heard yelling is everything okay?" Eames rushed up to him grabbing his shoulders "Arthur has dimples! can you even imagine,did you know!?!?!" Cobb looked confused at Eames and then looked over at Arthur who was giving the death glare and Ariadne stared longingly at him.

"Arthur??" Cobb asked "Yes it's true and I would like it if you didn't make a bid deal out of it." Arthur said folding his arms "But why would you not want to show off the beautiful dimples?" Eames asked pleading at Arthur "Because i didn't want stuff like this to happen!" Arthur growled "Now if you excuse me me and my  _dimples_ are going to get lunch and when we come back i don't want to hear another word about them." Arthur said sternly walking out of the warehouse and slamming the door.

Cobb sat for a moment before saying something "He would look cute with dimples."

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos peace!!!


End file.
